Stolen
by Fox Xanatos
Summary: When someone you care for gets hurt, you're willing to do all it takes to make things right. Even at your own expense.
1. Chapter 1

She never thought that this would happen to her. She thought that she could take care of herself, she was always able to, or so she thought. She lay there in the cold alley way, steps away from where her home was. She was so close, a few more steps and she could have avoided this all together. All she did was go out to blow off some steam. Her gang always had a way of making her feel frustrated. She always used men to get what she wanted; she never thought that the tables would be so ruthlessly turned on her.

How could this happen! There she was, lying there like a rag doll, clothes torn in all places, body battered and bruised, and dignity ripped right from her. Lying there on the floor of the alley way in her own blood, she couldn't stop the tears from flowing this time. For once, this was for real, for once, it hit her hard. This wasn't something she was prepared for, and right before the darkness overcame her, only one thing came to her. It was the overwhelming fear of being alone and absolutely helpless…

Lupin waited for what had seemed like hours, no wait, it was hours. They were just having a little fun, everyone did that. They didn't mean call her that or insult her. They were just having fun. Obviously she didn't like it. Her eyes turned darker than her normal chocolate brown and her flawless face, grimaced in disgust, stormed out of the house with the slam of the door behind her.

He sighed, she had stormed off at 8 at night, taking nothing with her, not even her cell phone; it was now 3 in the morning, and he was still waiting in the living room, waiting for her to come home so he knew she was ok. It wasn't like he didn't know she could handle herself, oh no, she was very good at that. But it was the world out there that made him this nervous; that she, a very beautiful woman, was out there with people who couldn't care less about what they did.

Lupin shifted uncomfortably in his spot on the sofa and let out a tired yawn. A part of him was still nagging at him to stay up and see if she would come home okay. The other part of him was telling him to stop worrying, that she was a big girl. Yet there was another part telling him something wasn't right. Once again he sighed and began to listen to the part telling him that his body needed rest. Slowly he allowed himself to fall into a restless and difficult sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

He was always the first one up, even before Goemon. It was just a habit of his that never went away. Looking at the clock beside him, he groaned at the numbers flashing 6:30. Jigen slipped out of the covers of his bed and look around. Nothing had been moved or touched, stretching he let out a yawn and walked to the terrace attached to his room. It was warm out; exactly why they came here to New York. During the summer it was pleasant, more things to do and places to steal from. He loved this city.

Pulling a cigarette and lighter out of his pajama pocket, he lit it and took a drag. Stepping out into the warm morning he felt content and savored the feeling. It was hard to find a moment to himself with the group he lived with. Not that he minded much, but it was nice to be able to think and much less hear himself at the same time. Exhaling the toxic smoke he looked around. They had bought a nice house, each room with a terrace and a nice view from each angle, and right smack dab in the middle of Manhattan. It was quaint and elegant at the same time. The way he liked it.

There hadn't been much to do for the last week or so. There was nothing of importance being showed on display or anything of great value or interest; so they decided to relax and enjoy not being on the run all the time. Taking a final drag, he exhaled and threw the rest of the cigarette down into the ground below him. Watching it fall, he noticed something. Right below him on the ground covered in what suspiciously looked like blood was a young woman looking very much like Fujiko.

Jigen felt his blood run cold. Sure he had his issues with her, and at times despised her for her actions, but no one, absolutely no one had the right to have that happened. Breathing deeply he quickly walked out of his room and down the stairs and out the door. Turning around the corner to where the alley was, he stopped dead at the sight in front of him. It was Fujiko. Her hair was matted with what looked her blood and her body was covered in bruises that were being exposed from the lack of clothing; he was sure that were more under what little clothes she had left on. Shakily he kneeled down next to her and pressed two fingers to her neck. Holding his breath for a few seconds, he let it out when he felt a pulse; it was slow but there.

He lifted her up, slowly and cautiously. Looking at her, he had never seen someone look so broken and he took pity on her. Walking briskly to the house he slammed the door shut, eliciting a bark of shock from the occupant on the couch in the living room.

"Lupin!"

Lupin shook his head wearily, but soon came to attention when hearing the tone of his friend. Walking to the doorway he stopped short and let out a gasp and averted his eyes. Quickly covering his mouth to stifle any other sounds, he slowly looked up and felt nauseous. She had been destroyed, everything about her looked dead, slowly he felt it. The anger, the sadness, the guilt, he wanted to kill something, he wanted to find the person that did this to her, he wanted justice.

Sensing his boss's thoughts he quickly informed him, "She's not dead, she's been violated. She needs medical attention quickly, I don't know the extent of the damage, but there's a lot of blood out there."

Hearing the words being spoken from his friend, he immediately willed himself to calm down. Nodding his head Lupin grabbed his cell phone and led Jigen to the car. Opening the back door for him, Fujiko let out a small moan of agony causing both men to look at her with pain. With a heavy face Jigen slid in and held onto her tightly, trying not cause her anymore pain.

Lupin gripped the steering wheel with extreme force as he drove swiftly to the hospital. The anger that he had forced himself to control was slowly coming back to the surface and he wasn't sure what to do with it. She had been raped. Raped. What an ugly word, just the idea of the word made him feel sick. God knows she wasn't innocent, but right there and right now, she looked so helpless that you would have thought that she was. The thought of it made his anger skyrocket and steadily pressed down on the gas even harder. He knew that this situation was out of his hands. He knew that, despite the technology he was very well versed in, he could not do this one alone. He knew that he would have to call the police. And that made everything so much more difficult.


	3. Chapter 3

They both stared at the Emergency Room entrance. It had been over an hour since they came in, cradling Fujiko's frail and violated body. Jigen's pajama shirt was stained with her blood, but no one noticed. For over an hour they had sat there, waiting for any news on her condition, waiting for a sign that would tell them who did this to her, just waiting for the inevitable. They sat there in a tense silence; among the others waiting there with them for their own loved ones. But Fujiko wasn't a loved one; she was a partner in crime, a leader, an individual. She betrayed them all various times and many times had left them to the police to save her own skin.

But she was in a twisted sort of way, part of the family. This dysfunctional family was the only thing that they all had. It was the thing they relied on when no one else was there. They depended on each other and everyone depended on them. It didn't matter what it was, they were usually always there when they were each needed. She was no exception to that little fact. For the most part, she was helpful, always doing her research thoroughly. Never trying to deliberately put them into danger that she knew they couldn't get out of. It was her way of saying that she cared, not that she would ever admit it.

Fujiko had pride. There was no denying it; she had walls built around her to protect her from the world around. Perhaps it was her past that caused her to be like this, or it could have been the way she was brought up. Or possibly she knew that this world wasn't kind and to get what you wanted, you had to be tough. She would never admit willingly that she needed help, nor would she ever admit that she was weak. Her skin was calloused from her life, and in order to ever hit a nerve on her, you would have to dig your nails in deep.

That's was got them into this mess. It was just meant to be a joke; no one ever expected it to piss her off that much. They had been sitting in the living room all together, like a family, talking and laughing. For once there was no animosity between any of them; it was just a comfortable atmosphere. Then Lupin made the comment.

"_Fujiko, you're a whore, what is it like to have every man at your whim because of your body"_

Jigen picked his head up, Goemon had arrived. After seeing Fujiko off to the ER, Lupin called him to inform him of what happened. Goemon had been talking to him, but he hadn't heard a thing. "Huh- what did you say, man?"

"What happened to Fujiko?" Goemon asked with a severe calmness, it wasn't like him to be so concerned. Maybe, this family meant more to others than many would expect.

"She's been raped. I found her outside in the alley way. She was covered in blood, I didn't think she was alive when I found her," he paused and tried to figure out how to word himself, "I didn't know what to do. I just saw her lying there in her own blood; I paniced. I brought her into the house, Lupin and I brought her here. I've never seen him like this; I've never seen him so scared and angry at the same time. How do you think this will affect him?"

Goemon looked up, several chairs away Lupin sat. His body was taunt and rigid. He had been staring at the wall across from him, unmoving. His face still held the fear that had been holding him hostage for the last few hours; the anger was substituted for the impatience that was slowly beginning to grate on his nerves. He hadn't moved, nor blinked in what seemed like forever. No one bothered to approach him, not yet. For the moment they gave him his space. They knew that he blamed himself for this one. Goemon thought strongly, this was a situation that they had never expected; and for the Lupin gang, they had always expected the unexpected. They just weren't prepared for something like this; but in all honesty, who is? Thay had always figured that the worst thing that could possibly happen was getting shot, or killed. No one ever saw this coming.

"I can't say. I've never seen him like this. For the moment, I think it would be wise to tread lightly, if not at all. This is too delicate of a situation." Before Goemon could finish his though, a doctor came out of the entrance and walked toward them. Lupin was suddenly at attention and stood up quickly; Jigen and Goemon walked over to him and waited to hear the news.

"You're the people who brought in Fujiko, right?" At the nod of their heads the doctor continued, "We did a rape kit, it tested positive for fluids, so the police have a good chance at catching this guy if he has a record. The bruising on her body was intense, whoever did this to her, was very thorough. There are multiple contusions indicate that he battered her up before he raped her. Fortunately, nothing was broken, her body is banged up a bit and she won't feel so good when she wakes up. We have her on medication to lessen the pain when she does. Are you her family?"

For a moment, no one answered, but then as if they had come to an agreement, a simultaneous nod of their heads confirmed his inquiry. "We have notified the police, detectives are on their way to question you and her when she comes too-," Before he could finish, Lupin interrupted him, speaking with a fury, "You mean that right after she had been beaten and violated, you want her to relive the entire thing! How heartless can you be?! You expect her to be ready to do that! Right after everything, can't we just give her some time to recover?!"

Before the doctor could reply, Lupin removed himself from the presence. The anger that he had been controlling felt like it was going to be let loose. Walking away and taking several deep breaths, he nearly leapt in shock when he felt a hand on his shoulder. Turning around with anger in his eyes, his faced softened he saw Jigen with a look of worry on his face. "Look I understand that this is hard for you. I know you blame yourself." Before Lupin could intercede again Jigen put his hand up to stop him. "You don't have to deny it. It's pretty damn obvious, but she has to do this. It's going to be hard on all of us. But the faster we all get this done, the faster we can get this guy and put this all behind us."

"Do you really think that this is something we can 'put behind us', Jigen?" Lupin's tone was harsh, but the reality of it was true. Despite how much they wanted Jigen's words to be true, it was never going to happen. This event was going to totally changed everything. Deciding not to respond, Jigen turned his head down and acknowledged the truth. With an untold understanding they both walked over to the doctor and Goemon.

"He said we can go in and see her. It isn't going to be an easy sight, but he said that we can stay with her until she wakes up. When the detectives come, we'll go one at a time so at least two of us are with her. I think in this situation, she'll be glad to see that she isn't alone." With that explained Goemon look at the doctor and nodded his head. The doctor nodded in return and silently led them to the room where Fujiko was residing.


End file.
